20 Questions
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Dylan and Lily are bored one afternoon, so they decide to play a fun little game of 20 questions. One-shot.


**I am so excited someone finally wrote another Lylan story other than me!**** At least I think that's their couple name. I couldn't think of any others that sounded right to me.**

**So the title and summary might not give off the right impression for the story but either way, it's true somehow.**

* * *

><p>Dylan and Lily were in said girl's room, laying on her bed while staring up at the ceiling. At least she was. He, on other hand, was staring at her.<p>

Feeling a little awkward under his intense gaze, Lily finally turned to him. "What is it?" she asked, breaking the silence they had been in. "Nothing," he said, just barely smiling as he turned back to the ceiling.

Lily sighed and looked up, hesitating before grabbing his hand. After all, they were boyfriend and girlfriend right? "As fun as it is staring at the ceiling," Lily said, "I'm bored." Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Let's play a game," he said, his thumb riding over her knuckles. "What kind of game?" Lily asked. "We could play 20 questions," her boyfriend suggested. "Sure," she said. "I'll start. What's your favorite food?" Dylan smirked and twirled one of her blond curls. "Pizza," he answered. "What is your favorite... Time of day?" Lily glanced around her room. "Morning I guess," she said finally.

Her boyfriend looked with her oddly. "That would explain why your so peppy at the crack of dawn," he said, kissing her temple. Lily let out a laugh. "My turn," she stated.

She thought for a really good question that would really embarrass him. "How many girlfriends did you have before me?" the blond asked finally, looking at him. But Dylan wouldn't meet her gaze.

There was a sigh

Then silence.

"3," he mumbled. Lily had to strain herself to hear him. She just shrugged. "'Kay. Your turn," she told him. Dylan looked at her in disbelief. "Your not freaking out!" he said turning to her.

His girlfriend shook her head, causing her blond curls to fly around her face. "No, but apparently you are," Lily said as he reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just that I thought you would be jealous or something," Dylan said. She shrugged again. "No," Lily said. "I'm not really the jealous type."

Dylan let out a laugh and kissed her cheek. "Good to know," he said smirking. "Now go," Lily said, giggling slightly.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and waited for him to speak as he sat up next to her. "Do you like to draw?" Dylan finally asked.

The blond perked up and nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed a small black leather book from her bedside table. "They aren't as 'dark' as yours," Lily told him as he opened it. "But ya know."

The boy was in awe of what he saw. The first one that caught his attention was a picture of a tree. It had a thick, long trunk with a face of a woman carved into it. Long, skinny branches reached on wildy while covered in dark green leave as big as a baseball. The time had to be about mid-day. The sky was grayish, tiny raindrop sprinking onto the leaves.

"These are amazing," he breathed out, flipping the page. More sketchs of everything from animals to places covered the pages. Dylan was aware of Lily looking over his shoulder, her breath feeling warm on his neck. "What's your favorite thing to draw?" Lily asked him as he stared at a drawing of tall crashing waves. "People," the brunette said in a daze as he gave her the book back.

"How long have you been doing that type of thing?" He asked as she placed the book carefulling into the drawer and closing is shut. Lily turned to him and pursed her lips. "I dunno," she said quietly, tapping her fingers against her soft comforter. "For about three or four years."

The room fell silent.

Lily fingered a loose thread on the hem of her jacket. "My turn," she said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they had ran out questions and had turned on the radio in Lily's room. Paramore's "The Only Exception" was playing throughout the room softly.<p>

"I'm bored again," Lily whined as she hopped off the bed. "So what are we going to do?" Dylan asked, watching as she made her way to the door. "Going to your house," she said before walking out the door. The boy shrugged and followed her out of the house.

She led the way into his room and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her boyfriend leaned against the door frame. "So what exactly are we supposed to do in my room?" he asked as he sat next to her. "Ask each other questions," Lily said simply.

"But I thought we were done playing 20 questions?"

"So? Is it a crime to you to ask questions?"

"Whatever."

The girl smiled and stood, walking around the room, almost as if inspecting it. "Why did you hate this place at first?" the blond asked suddenly, turning so fast to face the boy that Dylan thought she would fall over.

The brunette shrugged as his girlfriend walked over and sat down next to him. "I was mostly mad at my dad then," he said, grabbing Lily's hand. "But now, I have gotten used to have it looks and...Smells." The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They fell back and rolled onto one another, both almost close to tears from laughing too hard.

When the blond stopped, she realized the position they had unknowingly gotten into. Dylan was laying on top of her, his hands that were on either side of her head keeping him propped up. "Now I have a question," he said quietly, leaning down so that his forehead touched hers. "Tell me," Lily said just as softly.

"Do you want to kiss as much as I want to kiss you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

He let out a small laugh before crashing their lips together. Dylan moved his hand to cup Lily's cheek while the other one rested on her waist.. She kissed wholeheartedly, her hand losing itself in his hair. They pulled away after a couple minutes, both breathing heavily. Dylan lost himself in Lily's eyes for millionth time since he met her. He made his lips hover a centimeter abover her left ear.

"Guess what?" he whispered softly.

"What?"

"I love you."

Lily let out a giggle, making Dylan smirk.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Wasn't that a sweet ending? Anyway, I had this idea for a while now and justed wanted to get it done.<strong>

**Tell me what you think. SO PRESS THE BUTTON!**


End file.
